


Yoga Routine

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would have to remember to only do yoga when he was out of sight.</p><p>DantexOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to shake off writing one-shots involving Dante and my _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ OC Allison. This little idea came to mind when I was doing my daily yoga routine on Wii Fit Plus. Originally, it was going to be a lemon, but I decided to switch things up instead. I'm not really too proud of this one, but nonetheless, enjoy! I do not own Devil May Cry. Rated M for slight mature content and safety net purposes.

A huge cloud of steam came out of the bathroom as she pushed the door open and stepped out into the office. She ruffled her damp, dark brown hair with one hand before pulling it back and tying it into a simple ponytail. Glancing around the room, her teal blue orbs caught her silver-haired hunk of a man stretched out on the couch with a magazine draped over his head.

It was a slow day at the Devil May Cry shop. No calls had come in and neither Morrison, nor Lady showed up with a job. Patty had yet to grace the shop with her presence, and it meant some peace and quiet for the time being.

She caught the rolled up yoga mat leaning against the side of his desk, and it clicked in her mind that she hadn’t done her daily yoga routine yet. Glancing over her shoulder at the clock hanging on the wall, the hands read five minutes after ten, which was right around her preferred time to do her stretches.

She turned her gaze back to her sleeping man, who was still as a statue on the couch, save for the rising and falling of his chest with every breath. Her mind cautioned her of the possible consequences if he woke up, but she decided to take the plunge anyway and deal with him if it ever got to that point.

Her mind made up, Allison grabbed the yoga mat and unrolled it in the middle of the room, flattening and straightening it out. She then lied down on top of the mat and stared at the ceiling, watching the slow movements of the ceiling fan for a brief moment before beginning her exercises.

She decided to start with the shoulder stand, lifting her legs and raising them back towards her head. Placing her palms on her back for support, she slowly lifted her legs up to the ceiling, wiggling her toes as she balanced and steadied her body.

Breathing slowly, she could feel her energy making its way from her shoulders to her toes. After thirty seconds, she placed her palms on the mat and slowly lowered her legs back towards her head before lowering them back to the floor, taking a deep breath as she allowed herself to relax. Getting up on her feet, she performed a sun salutation, raising her arms behind her with another breath, her breasts lifting slightly in the process. Exhaling, she bent forward, extending her arms until the tips of her fingers touched her toes. With another breath, she brought her arms up over her head and bent her knees, straightening her body up.

After repeating the process a couple more times, Allison got on her knees, placing her palms flat on the floor. She then lifted her hips as high as possible, her eyes making contact with her stomach as she pulled her chin to her chest. A low groan escaped her lips as the stretch made its way through her back.

On the couch, Dante awoke from his slumber, letting out a groan as he stretched his body out. Removing the magazine and setting it down on the table in front of him, his heart stopped when his ice blue eyes caught her in the middle of the room. Her hands and feet were flat on the floor and her backside, which was barely covered by her black yoga shorts, was up high in the air. Her white tank top was lifted slightly, revealing her slender midriff, and his pants tightened around the hard on that was now forming.

Who would’ve thought that a yoga pose could have “sexual innuendo” written all over it? Regardless of the reason, a low, lustful growl escaped the lips of the hybrid hunter as he stood up from the couch and made his way over to her. His eyes took in every part of her body before reaching over and grabbing her rear, emitting a squeal from her.

She lowered her hips, resting her knees on the floor and sitting up, glaring at him over her shoulder with a soft shade of pink on her cheeks, causing him to smirk. “You’re a pervert,” she hissed.

“Hey, I can’t resist when your cute little ass is sticking up in the air,” he said with a wink. “Besides, that pose is one hell of a turn on.”

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as the blush on her cheeks darkened to a slight shade of red.

“I’m never doing yoga again in your presence,” she stated with a shake of her head.

Before she could react, she found herself pushed back by a pair of gloved hands on her shoulders until she was lying down on the mat. He then crawled on top of her, placing his hands on either side of her to prevent her from escaping.

“Seriously, Dante? Come on. I have to finish my stretching,” she pouted, loathing being interrupted right when she was in the middle of something.

“You’ll still have time to finish it up even after we’re done here. Nice try, though,” he purred, his hand reaching under her tank top and rubbing her stomach.

She bit her lower lip to suppress the moan that was begging to escape her throat. Even though a part of her was enjoying it, the last thing she wanted to do was give in to him for the umpteenth time. It was crazy how he was able to seduce her in so many different ways, and he didn’t even have to try most of the time.

Taking advantage of her distracted self, Dante lifted her top up with his free hand, revealing her strapless, black bandeau bra to his gaze. “Ah, a strapless bra,” he purred, his mouth beginning to salivate. “One of the best advantages of such a contraption is that I don’t have to waste time trying to unclasp it.”

He brought the hem of her top up to her neck and then pulled down her bra, revealing her breasts to him. Cupping her breast with one hand, he lowered his head, his mouth working its way up from her stomach, her cleavage and her throat before planting his lips on hers. The hand cupping her breast began to knead it gently, emitting a low moan from her that he swallowed. One of her hands moved up his abdomen to his chest, finding its resting place at the back of his head.

His free hand moved down her side to her stomach, and was about to dip under her shorts when a voice coming from outside the shop interrupted the moment.

“Dante!”

Patty’s call caused the two of them to break the kiss and glance at the door. Dante let out a low, irritated growl as he buried his face into her neck for a brief moment before getting off of her. He watched as she sat up, adjusted her bra and pulled down her top, a small, mixed sigh escaping her lips.

“Impeccable timing, Patty,” he heard her mutter. “If you didn’t want any interruptions, have a lock put on the door,” she said bluntly.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook. I intend to finish what I started later,” he said before standing up and making his way to the couch. “Besides, why waste time twisting into different positions solo when you can do that with me?”

She chuckled. “My yoga routine is more enjoyable than your sexual prowess.”

She smiled as he stared at her in disbelief. With a giggle, she resumed her exercise just as Patty walked in.

 _You’ll regret those words, love,_ he thought.


End file.
